Mastering Kido
by Lady-Silvanas
Summary: The list of all the known Kidos that has been used. Hopefully authors will make use of them in their stories especially in the Naruto Cross-over.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Bleach Manga franchies, which if I did than the story would be a lot different. **

**Summary: I've read many great stories out there that has a great plot and story line and the author knows how to write proper fighting scene but they lack the zest of the original language which makes it that much better I hope this will help those author to write better. Also I think this will help those author who writes Naruto Cross-Over to better utilize these technique in their stories because Kido requires spiritual energies so it is not to far fetch.**

**Bakudō (****縛道****, "way of binding") **

1. Sai (塞, Restrain) Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.[3]Incantation: unknown.

4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms.[4]Incantation: unknown.

8. Seki (斥, Repulse) Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it.[5]Incantation: unknown.

9. Geki (撃, Strike) Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!")

21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb.[6]Incantation: unknown.

26. Kyakko (曲光, Curving Light) Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object.[7]Incantation: unknown.

30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle.[8][9]Incantation: unknown.

37. Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net.[10]Incantation: unknown.

39. Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks.[11]Incantation: unknown.

58. Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude.[12]Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." ("南の心臓　北の瞳　西の指先　東の踵風持ちて　集い雨払いて散れ")[13]

61. Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.[14]Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!")[15]

62. Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile.[16]Incantation: unknown

63. Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target.[17]Incantation: unknown.

73. Tozanshō (落下クリスタルマウンテン, Falling Mountain Crystal) Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster.[18]Incantation: unknown.

75. Gochūtekkan (五柱鉄貫, Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground.[19]Incantation: "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." ("鉄砂の壁、僧形の塔、灼鉄熒熒、湛然として終に音無し;)[19]

77. Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster.[20]Incantation: "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens." ("黒白の羅！二十二の橋梁六十六の冠帯足跡・遠雷・尖峰・回地・夜伏・雲海・蒼い隊列太円に満ちて天を挺れはし)[21]

81. Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.[22] This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's Hadō #88.[23]Incantation: unknown; although Tessai hinted that it has an incantation when he fights Aizen.

99, Part 1. Kin (禁, Seal) Binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakudō #1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts.[24] Hachigen has displayed a far stronger version that ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape.[25]Incantation: unknown; although (Shinji Hirako hinted that there is an incantation).

99, Part 2. Bankin (卍禁, Great seal) This spell covers the target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (First Song), stabs them with numerous metal bolts (Second Song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (Final Song).[26][27]. The full power of the seal is still unknown as Ichigo broke the first two seals before the metal cube landed on him during his Shattered Shaft training. Incantation: First Song: Halting Fabric (初曲・止繃, Shokyoku: Shiryū). Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts (弐曲・百連閂, Nikyoku: Hyakurensan). Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings (終曲・卍禁太封, Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō).[26]

**Hadō (****破道****, "way of destruction") **

1. Shō (衝, Thrust) Pushes the target away from the caster.[28]Incantation: unknown.

4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger.[29]Incantation: unknown.

11. Tsuzuri Raiden (製本雷, Bound Lightning) Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through.[30]Incantation: unknown

31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Fires a ball of red energy at a target.[31]:Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！")[31]

33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power.[32]Incantation': "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！")[33]

54. Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact.[34]Incantation: unknown.

58. Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.[35]Incantation: unknown

63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target.[36]Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" ("散在する獣の骨！尖塔・紅晶・鋼鉄の車輪　動けば風　止まれば空　槍打つ音色が虚城に満ちる！")

63. Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Essentially a doubled version of #33 (labelled as #73 in anime), this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.[37]Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面・万象・羽ばたき・ヒトの名を冠す者よ！蒼火の壁に双蓮を刻む大火の淵を遠天にて待つ")

88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion.[38][39] Its full strength is however unknown since Aizen used Splitting Void before it could hit him. Incantation: unknown.

90. Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin) Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Its appearance and function is reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition.[40]Incantation: unknown.

**Forbidden Spells **

Tessai Tsukabishi using Kūkanten'i & JikanteishiJikanteishi (時間停止, Temporal Stasis) - A forbidden spell[41] used by Tessai along with Spatial Displacement. It is a spell that halts time in a specific area.[42]

Incantation: unknown.

Kūkanten'i (空間転位, Spatial Displacement) — A forbidden spell[41] used by Tessai with Temporal Stasis to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells.[43]

**Uncategorized **SpellsThese spells are not explicitly stated to be in one category or the other.

12. Fushibi (伏火, Ambush Flare) Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire and a Kidō net that has entangled her opponents resulting in a large explosion around them all. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell although from the name and effect, it is highly likely to be a destructive spell.[44]Incantation: unknown.

Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) This technique muddles the consciousness of its target. Momo Hinamori uses this spell while imprisoned to knock out a guard and destroy everything within a certain radius of herself.[45][46]Incantation: unknown.

Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door) Tōshirō Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room. It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside.[47]Incantation: unknown.

Keikatsu (啓活) A healing technique that several characters (even those outside of 4th Division) can use in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom DS game.

Shimoku (紫木) Also used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, this ability causes the opponent to become poisoned.

Garganta (黒腔, ガルガンタ; Garuganta; Spanish for "throat") The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara and Tōsen have demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Incantation: My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis.[48]

Hachigyou Sougai (8 Joined Twin Cliffs) A barrier developed by the Vizard Hachigen Ushōda. The barrier is a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there. The very thought of getting close to it doesn't even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition that it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō.[49][50]Incantation: Unknown

Ryubi no Jomon (竜尾の城門, The Gate of Dragon Tail) Hachigen Ushōda used this barrier technique to block Barragan Luisenbarn's aging ability. The technique works by creating over a dozen pillars which are arranged by hand gestures, making them form a gigantic shield or door like barrier between the caster and the opponent.[51] Together with Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon. Incantation: Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption.

Koko no Jomon (虎咬の城門, The Gate of Tiger Fang) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the shape of a watermill. It's inner section can be opened up like a set of fangs allowing one to attack through the barrier. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.[52]Incantation: Unknown

Kikai no Jomon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is created by many small hexagons combining to form a honeycomb-like structure. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.[53]Incantation: Unknown

Hoyoku no Jomon (鳳翼の城門, The Gate of Phoenix Wings) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the form of a large lampshade. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Kikai no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.[54]Incantation: Unknown

Shiji no Saimon (四獣の塞門, The Gate of Four Beasts) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is formed by combining Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon. When the four barriers comes together they create a rectangular prison like barrier around the opponent.[55]Incantation: Unknown


End file.
